Ben 10: Un Nuevo Destino
by AnnieOkumura10
Summary: Ben termino de leer la carta y se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, Rook no había visto de qué se trataba la carta por lo que le dio curiosidad y le pregunto: -¿De quién era la carta? – Bueno no es un buen Summary pero denme la oportunidad.
1. Capitulo 1 Invitacion

Empezó a sonar la alarma de un despertador que marcaba las 8 am, el cual fue rápidamente apagado por nuestro héroe Ben Tennyson ya que le molestaba mucho su sonido pero no se podía deshacer del ya que fue un regalo de su mama cuando se fue a vivir solo, se levantó lentamente y comenzó a vestirse una camiseta negra con pantalones de mezclilla azul con bolsillos y unos tenis color negros, fue a la cocina el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida que a él le encantaba pero prefirió ir al Sr. Smoothy por uno de chocolate con zanahoria.

_Momentos más tarde_

Después de comprar su Smoothy se dirigió al cuartel de los plomeros, cuando entro era lo de siempre el Abuelo Max estaba parado en el mismo lugar vigilando todo y Rook se dirigía a si él.

-Hola Ben – dijo Rook

-Hola Rook, ¿no hay ninguna novedad? – pregunto Ben

-No ninguna excepto que tu mama trago una carta para ti – le dijo Rook mientras le entregaba la carta a Ben

Ben la empezó a ver con curiosidad ya que era de la Secundaria a la que él fue la abrió y empezó a leer:

_Querido Ex Alumno Benjamín Kirby Tennyson:_

_Tenemos el gusto y el honor de invitarlo a una reunión _

_Que organizamos para un reencuentro de los alumnos de _

_Su generación la cual será el día 10 de Septiembre del 2020_

_Esperamos a que asista, si gusta puede traer a un acompañante _

_Atentamente:_

_Director Christian Grayson_

Ben termino de leer la carta y se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, Rook no había visto de qué se trataba la carta por lo que le dio curiosidad y le pregunto:

-¿De quién era la carta? –

-De mi Secundaria – contesto mientras bebía su Smoothy.

-Pero si ya hace tiempo que saliste de la Secundaria ¿Para qué te enviarían una carta? –

-Para invitarme a una reunión, ¿Oye vendrías conmigo? – pregunta Ben mientras lo veía.

-Mmm ¿Cuándo es? – pregunto mientras dudaba.

-El sábado de esta semana –

-No, no puedo Ben tengo cosas que hacer ese día –

-¿Cuáles cosas? – pregunto inquieto Ben

-Va a venir a la tierra Rayona y vamos a salir, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gwen o Kevin a ver si te quieren acompañar? –

-Rook que no te acuerdas que no están en Bellwood, acuérdate que se fueron a pasar una semana en una cabaña en el bosque para festejar su primer año de matrimonio – dijo Ben mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oye y Ester ¿Por qué no vas con ella? –

-No Rook, no te acuerdas de nada recuerda que ella y yo rompimos ya hace tiempo y no quiere verme ni en pintura – Ben decía con un tono serio.

-Que mal, entonces creo que iras solo –

-Si ya que –

_Sábado por la noche_

Ben se estaba arreglando para ir a la reunión a la que no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero había amigos que no ha visto en años y tenía ganas de encontrárselos, en cuanto termino de arreglarse se fue a su auto y se dirigió a la escuela.

En cuanto entro se encontró con JT y Cash quienes lo saludaron en una forma amable estuvieron hablando un rato de cómo les iba a cada uno, ya casi habían llegado todos los de la generación de Ben cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta para que alguien entrara, era una silueta delgada de una chica de pelo entre corto y largo la cual le parecía familiar a Ben.

_Continuara_


	2. Capitulo 2 Reencuentro

**Hola bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y le agradezco a jeffersongongora por su comentario me animo mucho a seguir la historia **

**_Segundo capitulo_**

**_Reencuentro_**

-_Julie – _Ben susurro en voz baja.

Si a nuestro héroe no le fallaban sus ojos era su amor del pasado que ya hace tiempo que no la veía no oía hablara de ella ya que la última vez que se vieron fue en la boda de Gwen y Kevin pero ni se dirigieron la palabra Ben iba acompañado con Ester y Julie iba con Herve, se veía hermosa con ese pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color rosa, Ben en ese momento pensó en cómo fue un idiota al perderla de tal forma.

-Hola Ben – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Julie? – la voltio a ver – A perdón hola Julie – dijo algo nervioso

\- No te pongas nervioso no muerdo – dijo riendo

\- Jajaja que graciosa – dijo Ben a continuación hubo un silencio entre los dos a lo que se le llama un silencio incomodo

-Bueno ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Julie

-Bien muy bien ya sabes salvando al mundo, ¿Y tú? –

\- Bien ¿Y que no vienes con nadie? – pregunto algo curiosa

\- No, no vengo con nadie, Rook no pudo acompañarme tiene una cita con su novia y Gwen y Kevin se fueron a festejar su aniversario –

\- Oh ¿Y tu novia? - pregunto Julie en un tono serio

-¿Novia? Yo no tengo novia – contesto Ben extrañado por la pregunta de Julie

\- ¿Y Ester? –

\- Con Ester me pelee hace un tiempo y terminamos – Ben hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo sabias que era mi novia? – pregunto Ben en un tono curioso

-Gwen me lo dijo y por qué salió en las noticias – respondió nerviosa

-¿Y Herve? – pregunto Ben

-No quiero acordarme de eso creo que tenemos la misma suerte –

-Oye tengo una idea Julie – dijo Ben en un tono pícaro.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Julie interesada

-Te invito a cenar – dijo Ben

-No lo sé Ben no creo que este bien que tú y yo… no termino de decir la frase por que Ben la interrumpió

-Como amigos nada más ¿Si? –

-Está bien –

Los dos salieron de la fiesta de la secundaria dirigiéndose a un restaurante, después de cenar Ben la invito a su departamento para regresarle algo de Ship a lo que Julie acepto sin dudarlo.

-Bueno este es mi departamento de soltero – dijo Ben mientras abría la puerta y prendía la luz

-Es muy bonito – dijo Julie

-Bueno espera aquí en la sala yo voy a ir por lo que te dije de Ship – dijo Ben dirigiéndose a un cuarto

\- Si claro –

Ben no tardó mucho en regresar y lo que traía era algo inesperado.

-Es una pelota – dijo Julie

-Si pero esta pelota es de Ship, me la quede sin darme cuenta hasta hace poco –

-Ya hace mucho tiempo, la última vez que fui a ver a Ship, la vez que casi me peleo con el francés – dijo Ben agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Si ya me acorde – dijo Julie dejando escapar un suspiro

-Julie ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué todo termino tan mal? – pregunto Ben

-No lo sé Ben, éramos jóvenes y no supimos manejar las situaciones que vivíamos – dijo Julie

-Supongo – en ese momento Ben abrazo a Julie y ella le correspondió el abrazo

Cuando los dos se estaban separando Ben y Julie se voltearon a ver y no pudieron evitar besarse el beso comenzó tierno y despacio pero mientras más tiempo paso se volvió apasionado.

Se detuvieron un momento Ben la cargo a su cuarto, se dejaron caer en la cama y volvieron a besarse, el empezó a quitarle la blusa que tenía y ella a él cuándo los dos se quedaron sin blusa el le quito el sostén empezó a besarla yendo hacia abajo le quito el pantalón y su ropa interior y seguidamente él se quitó el suyo y sus bóxer también se los quito, los dos hacían el amor, cuando terminaron el la abrazo poniéndola en su pecho y le dijo:

-Te amo Julie –

-Y yo a ti –

_Continuara_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto**


	3. Capitulo 3 Pelea

**_Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste jajaja esta vez lo hice un poco mas largo pero bueno, les recomiendo que la lean mientras escuchan la canción Boum Boum Boum de Mika, no se por que pero esta canción me inspira mucho para escribir._**

**_Tercer capitulo_**

**_Pelea_**

A la mañana siguiente Ben abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una dulce chica pelinegra acostada a su lado tranquilamente dormida, lentamente se paró para no despertarla y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle el desayuno.

Unos minutos después la joven tenista despertó, se froto los ojos, se estiro cuando de pronto le llego un olor a comida se levantó de la cama se puso solo su blusa y se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el olor.

-Buenos días Julie – dijo Ben mientras servía el desayuno

-Buenos días – dijo Julie mientras Ben le daba el plato con el desayuno que era jugo de naranja con pan tostado y un huevo estrellado.

-¿Cómo dormiste Julie?, bueno casi no dormimos – dijo Ben con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ben! – Dijo Julie – Lo que paso ayer… bueno – Julie se sonrojo

-Mira Julie lo que pasó ayer, fue algo que ocurrió y me hizo dar cuenta de algo –

-¿De qué te diste cuenta? – pregunto extrañada por lo que dijo Ben

-Que fui un tonto por perderte y que si pudiera regresar en el tiempo lo haría con tal de no perderte – decía Ben mientras la veía directamente a los ojos

-Ben lo que paso no se puede cambiar – dijo Julie agachando la mirada

-Cierto, pero Julie, con lo que acaba de pasar, lo que nos dijimos anoche no te gustaría que tratáramos de nuevo el ser nuevamente una pareja – dijo el castaño tomándola de las manos

-Ben no lo sé –

-Julie entiendo que quizás no confíes en mi para ser de nuevo una pareja así que si no quieres o hay otra razón dímela – dijo Ben

Julie voltio a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared y dijo:

-Ya se me hizo tarde, lo siento Ben pero tengo un partido este fin de semana y el avión sale en 1 hora y ya debo salir hacia el aeropuerto, después hablamos ¿Ok? – decía mientras se paraba de la mesa y se dirigía al cuarto para terminar de vestirse

-Ok – dijo ben en un tono triste

Después de varios minutos Julie salió del cuarto lista para irse.

-Bueno entonces te veo luego – dijo Ben en tono serio

-Sí, adiós Ben –

-Adiós –

Julie salió del departamento y mientras ella bajaba alguien más subía.

-¿Julie? – se escuchó Julie no la reconoció de inmediato así que alzo la mirada

-Ester –

-Wow me reconociste, creí que no te acordarías de mí –

-Si claro, ¿Vienes sola? –

-No Rook me acompaña pero sube muy lento – en ese momento la alcanzo Rook

-Oye sí que subes rápido las escaleras, ¿¡Julie!? –

-Hola Rook –

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Rook curioso

-Ah nada, bueno me tengo que ir se me hace tarde – diciendo eso Julie bajo rápidamente las escaleras

-Qué raro ¿Qué haría ella aquí? – pregunto Ester inquieta ante la presencia de Julie

-No lo sé pero bueno, vamos con Ben –

-Si vamos –

En la puerta de Ben se oyó un fuerte TOC TOC, a lo que Ben fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta valla sorpresa que se llevó al ver quiénes eran.

-¡Ester!, ¡Rook! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

-Hola Ben podemos pasar – dijo Rook

-Si claro –

-Hola Ben - dijo Ester mientras lo veía de arriba a bajo

-Hola –

-Bueno yo voy a tu sala para ver que hay en la televisión, con permiso – dijo Rook mientras se mientras frotaba con su mano la nuca

-Si claro – dijo Ben

-Bueno venía a hablar contigo – dijo Ester mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba en la pared

-Claro ¿De qué? – dijo Ben mientras la veía fijamente

-De lo que paso entre nosotros, lo siento creo que no debí ponerme en ese plan – dijo Ester seria

-No te preocupes Ester, todo está bien entre nosotros solo fue una discusión como todos las demás – dijo Ben mientras volteaba los ojos

-¿Cómo todas las demás? – dijo Ester muy enojada

-Si como todas las demás, ya sabes nos enojamos nos decimos cosas y después cualquiera de los dos termina pidiendo perdón y regresamos – dijo Ben mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Y que, las parejas casi siempre se pelean y vamos nuestra relación de los dos es un poco más complicada –

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Nuestra relación? – dijo Ben abriendo los ojos como platos

-Si nuestra relación Ben –

-No, Ester, déjame entender no me hablas desde así casi tres meses y ahora llegas como si nada hubiera pasado y enserio… enserio crees que tú y yo seguimos con esta relación – dijo Ben

-Bueno tu no llamabas y yo… yo creí que – Ester no pudo terminar de decir la frase or que Ben la interrumpió

-¡No llamaba! Ester tú eras la que no contestaba, no era yo el que no marcaba y ni siquiera contestabas mis mensajes y agh olvídalo – dijo Ben dándole la espalda

-¿Y que Ben?, ¿es por ella verdad? –

-¿Quién ella Ester? – pregunto Ben

-Por Julie tu amor adolescente, la que te dejo por un francés ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así Herve – dijo Ester casi gritando

-No lo vuelvas a repetir Ester – dijo Ben volviendo a verla

-Oh por favor Ben ya lo habías superado, no seas ridículo, y ahorita que me acuerdo ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? – pregunto Ester mientras alzaba una ceja

-Eh bueno ella estaba aquí porque… porque – a Ben no se le ocurría que decir si decía la verdad Ester se pondría histérica y si decía una mentira… no se le ocurría ninguna

-¿Y qué hacía aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué estas casi desnudo? – Ester lo veía con una mirada que decía _muérete Ben Tennyson_

-Este… no tengo porque arte explicaciones Ester, así que esto se acabó ya no quiero hablar más contigo, se acabó, terminamos –

-Está bien si quieres que sea así, adiós hasta nunca Ben Tennyson, ah cierto antes de que se me olvide ojala seas feliz con la que estuviste toda la noche (_se refería a Julie)_ se los deseo de corazón – Ester se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta y salió azotándola fuertemente

-¿Qué paso?, ¿porque se pelearon ahora? – pregunto Rook mientras se acercaba a Ben

-No por nada es que terminamos – dijo Ben mientras se frotaba la cara con la mano

-Oh que mal, lo siento Ben –

-No te preocupes Rook ahora, ¿Qué paso a que me venias a buscar? – pregunto Ben

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno nos leemos pronto XD **_

_**Saludos y abrazos**_


	4. Capitulo 4 Reunion

**_Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, perdon si tarde tanto en actualizar es que tuve estar pendiente de algo de la escuela y bueno no tenia tiempo pero al fin aqui esta el capitulo nuevo, bueno como saben me sirve mucho su apoyo a si que le doy las gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan la historia me anima mucho._**

**_Cuarto Capitulo_**

**_Reunion_**

-Venía a verte por que el Magistrado Max me envió – dijo Rook

-¿Mi abuelo?, ¿Y para que me quiere? – pregunto Ben mientras se ponía sus pantalones

-Bueno es que me dijo que ayer en la noche te marco como unas tres veces para saber cómo te iba en la reunión, pero veo que te fue bien – dijo Rook mientras se reía

-Que chistosito, pues si me fue bien – dijo Ben

-Si me imagino, ¿Pero? Que la Srta. Julie ¿No tiene novio? – dijo Rook algo inquieto

-Supongo, no… no lo sé a lo mejor termino con el – dijo Ben nervioso

-Si claro, bueno y ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? – pregunto Rook

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir –

-Ok –

-¿Y a ti?, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? –

-Me fue bien, gracias por preguntar –

-Bueno ya vámonos a la estación de plomeros para ver que nos aguarda el día de hoy – dijo Ben mientras abría la puerta

-Sí, Claro ya vámonos – dijo Rook

El día estuvo tranquilo parecía como si todos los villanos de la ciudad se pusieron de acuerdo para no hacer nada ese día, así que Ben y Rook se dirigieron a el Sr. Smoothy para comprar uno.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a contar lo que paso entre Srta. Julie y tu Ben? – pregunto Rook curioso

-Ya te dije que no, lo único que te voy a decir es que pasaron cosas – dijo Ben mientras le daba un sorbo a su Smoothy

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –

-Una de las que no se cuenta en público – dijo Ben sonriente

-Ahh ya entendí –

-Al fin –

Después de terminar su Smoothy cada uno se fue a su casa, el sábado se pasó rápido y si ninguna emergencia, el domingo Ben había quedado de acuerdo con Gwen y Kevin de que Rook y el iban a ir a su casa para comer así como una reunión de amigos.

Y llego el domingo en la casa de Gwen y Kevin sonó el timbre.

-Hola prima – dijo Ben mientras la abrazaba

-Hola Gwen – dijo Rook al fin después de tanto tiempo ya no le decía Srta. Tennyson

-Hola Ben, Hola Rook – dijo Gwen mientras los dejaba pasar y le avisaba a Kevin que ya habían llegado

-Hola Ben – dijo Kevin mientras terminaba de cocinar la carne para las hamburguesas

-Hola Kevin ¿Cómo te va? – dijo Ben mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba ubicada en la cocina

-Bien, ya sabes todo tranquilo –

-Hola Kevin – dijo Rook mientras entraba a la cocina y al igual que Ben se sentó

-Bueno y que cuentan chicos ¿Cómo les fue en su aniversario? – pregunto Ben curioso

-Bien primo, gracias por interesarte – dijo Gwen mientras se sentaba

-Bueno todos se sientan menos yo – dijo Kevin mientras los veía a todos

-Kevin tu estas cocinando la carne para las hamburguesas no te puedes sentar – dijo Ben mientras sonreía

-Ben tiene razón Kevin – dijo Rook

-Agh – gruño Kevin

-Ya cariño tranquilo, además ya casi terminas – dijo Gwen

-Si tienes razón –

Cuando al fin ya estuvo la carne, casi después de 15 minutos, Kevin al fin se sentó.

-Bueno ya están agarren una pieza de carne y prepárense su hamburguesa – dijo Kevin

-Ok – dijeron Ben y Rook mientras agarraban la pieza de carne

-¿Y? primito ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión de reencuentro de la secundaria? – pregunto Gwen mientras se preparaba su hamburguesa

-Me fue bien Gwen – dijo Ben

-¿Y a quien te encontraste? – pregunto Kevin curioso

-Ahh me encontré con muchos viejos amigos – contesto Ben nervioso

-¿A quiénes? – pregunto Kevin poniendo más nervioso a Ben

-Ahh JT y Cash, hable un rato con ellos –

-A si y ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Gwen

-Están bien entre los dos abrieron un negocio en el que les va bien –

-Genial – dijo Gwen

-¿Y a quien más te encontraste? – pregunto Kevin

-Se encontró con Julie – dijo Rook

-¡Rook! – le dijo Ben mientras lo veía con cara de desaprobación

-Súper, casi siempre me mantengo en contacto con ella – dijo Gwen

-¿En serio? – pregunto Ben

-Si, por supuesto – contesto Gwen

-¿Y qué te cuenta? – pregunto Ben curioso

-Tu deberías saberlo se reencontraron ayer tuvieron que haber hablado un buen rato – dijo Gwen

-No la verdad, no hablamos mucho – dijo Ben agachando la mirada

-Solo me conto que tenía un partido de Tenis este fin de semana y yo le conté que termine con Ester – dijo Ben

-¿Al fin Ester y tu terminaron de una vez? - pregunto Kevin

-Si Kevin ya terminamos de una vez y ya no vamos a regresar –

-Mmm que mal primo –

-Si pero bueno hay que seguir adelante, ¿Dónde está el baño? – pregunto Ben mientras se paraba

-Subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta a la izquierda – le contesto Gwen

-Ok, con permiso –

Ben subió los escaleras se dirigió al baño hizo sus necesidades y se lavó las manos cuando iba a bajar noto que la puerta del cuarto donde dormían su prima y Kevin estaba abierta así que se dirigió a cerrarla cuando algo en un mueble era una invitación a una boda se distinguía por la imagen del pastel con los novios como velas, Ben se acercó para ver de quien era quizás alguna amiga de Gwen o algún amigo de Kevin aunque automáticamente descarto la idea de algún amigo de Kevin.

Cuando la abrió sintió como si algo se le hubiera clavado en el corazón lo único que pudo decir en modo de susurro fue:

-_No lo puedo creer _

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto **_

_**Saludos y abrazos :)**_


	5. Capitulo 5 Triste

**_Bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y les dejo una cancion para que la esuchen mientras leen la historia la cancion es Impossible de James Arthur :)_**

**_Quinto Capitulo_**

**_Triste_**

-_No lo puedo creer – _eran las únicas palabras en modo de susurro que le salían a Ben, sentía como el corazón se le hacía pedazos poco a poco mientras veía esa invitación

En ese momento se oyó que alguien lo llamaba, pero él no le hizo caso, Gwen subía las escaleras para ver que le pasaba a su primo.

-Ben ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Gwen pero no recibió respuesta alguna, vio la puerta del cuarto abierta y decidió entrar – Ohh Ben – dijo Gwen mientras la voltio a ver con cara de tristeza

-Esto no puede ser verdad – dijo Ben mientras veía fijamente la invitación

-Primo, lamento decirte que si es verdad – dijo Gwen

Ben no quitaba los ojos de encima de aquella invitación a una boda, no era de ninguna amiga de Gwen que él no conociera, ni siquiera de las que él conocía, era de alguien que el conocía, de alguien que fue algo más que su amiga

La invitación decía lo siguiente:

**_Invitamos a:_**

**_Gwen Tennyson de Levine y Kevin Levin _**

**_Son cordialmente invitados a la boda de:_**

**_Julie Yamamoto _**

**_Y_**

**_Hervé Delorme_**

**_La ceremonia se realizara el día:_**

**_23 de Septiembre del 2020_**

**_A las: 3:45 de la tarde se realizara_**

**_La ceremonia y después se pasara a la _**

**_Recepción donde se harán los brindis y la celebración_**

**_Los esperamos_**

-¿Cuándo te llego esta invitación? – pregunto Ben se le notaba en la voz que estaba triste

-Me llego hace una semana Ben –

Ben sentía como el corazón se le hacía polvo, no podía creerlo el amor de su vida, la mujer con la que acababa de estar hace poco se iba a casar.

-Ben ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Gwen inquieta al ver a su primo el cual estaba pálido

-No, nada no me pasa nada – contesto Ben

-¿Seguro?, no te ves bien – dijo Gwen preocupada

-Sí, solo necesito salir – diciendo esto Ben salió corriendo de la casa

Cuando salió corriendo Rook y Kevin se desconcertaron de lo que paso.

-¿Qué le paso a Ben? – le pregunto Kevin a Gwen algo sorprendido por lo que paso

-Vio esto – dijo Gwen mientras le entregaba la invitación

-Vio la invitación –

-¿Qué invitación? – pregunto Rook

-La invitación a la boda de Julie – respondió Kevin

-Ohh que mal, pobre Ben – dijo Rook

-¿Por qué pobre de mi primo? Rook – dijo Gwen inquieta por lo que dijo Rook

-Si ¿Por qué pobre de Ben? – pregunto Kevin mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Ahh no lo puedo decir – dijo Rook mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Rook – dijo Gwen viéndolo directamente a los ojos cuando alzo la cabeza

-Dinos por favor – dijo Kevin

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Ben, se encontró con Julie en la reunión –

-Aja, eso ya lo sabemos y que más – dijo Kevin

-Que les mintió, cuando se encontraron hablaron mucho, se fueron a cenar y de ahí ya no sé qué más paso Ben no me quiso decir, dijo que era privado – dijo Rook

-Mmm ya me imagino – dijo Kevin lo que ocasiono que Gwen lo volteara a verlo enfadada

-¿A qué te refieres Kevin? – pregunto Gwen enojada

-No, a nada olvídalo cosas de hombres –dijo Kevin nervioso

-Cosas de hombres, claro –

-Bueno lo importante es que tu primo se la está pasando mal - dijo Kevin

-Si lo sé, hay que irlo a buscar – dijo Gwen

-No, lo mejor es dejarlo solo para que piense las cosas - dijo Rook

-Rook tiene razón Gwen, hay que dejarlo que este solo –

-Está bien –

**_Mientras tanto en el parque_**

Ben se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque en un lugar apartado donde nadie lo pudiera ver.

Se sentía destrozado ante aquella noticia de la boda de la mujer que amaba, esa era la razón por la que ella no quería estar con él, ¿Por qué no le dijo lo de su compromiso?, ¿Por qué cuando le pregunto por Herve le dijo que no quería hablar de eso?, eran las preguntas que le pasaban cada segundo en la mente a Ben.

No se le ocurría que hacer, llorar para que le iba servir llorar eso no arreglaría nada, enojarse de que le serviría también, ponerse triste ya lo estaba, estar feliz no era un sentimiento que le serviría ni que le nacía en estos momentos.

Y de repente se acordó de que Julie regresaría hoy del partido de Tenis a lo mejor podría, ¿A lo mejor? No, tendría que hablar con ella, para poder aclarar lo que pasaba, bueno aunque ella no tenía por qué darle una explicación de su vida, el la necesitaba, se paró de la banca del parque y se dirigió al aeropuerto para ver a qué hora llegaba su vuelo y así poder hablar con ella.

**_Un par de horas después _**

El vuelo de Julie había al fin llegado, cuando ella bajo del avión varios periodistas se le acercaron, así que Ben no pudo acercarse y hablar con ella, Ben decidió que lo mejor era ir al departamento donde ella vivía, pero no sabía dónde vivía, eso era un problema.

Ben subió a su carro pensativo como iba a saber dónde vivía Julie y entonces se le ocurrió que podría seguir el transporte en donde iba Julie y así lo hizo.

El auto en el que iba Julie paro en una casa, ella bajo y entro, varios minutos después Ben decidió bajar de su auto, se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, Julie abrió la puerta varios segundos después.

-Ben – dijo Julie en forma de susurro.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leemos pronto, cuídense :) A y si se preguntan de donde saque el apellido de Hervé no es su verdadero apellido, yo busque apellidos franceses y ese me gusto.**_

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


	6. Capitulo 6 Confianza

**_Hola que tal, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo y les dejo una cancion hermosa o algo asi para que la escuchen mientras leen el capitulo claro si quieren se llama Tongue Tied de Faber Drive ;)_**

**_Sexto Capitulo_**

**_Confianza_**

-Hola Julie – dijo Ben

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Julie seria

-Venía a hablar contigo –

¿Sobre qué? –

-Sobre lo que ocurrió – dijo Ben

-Si… si claro pasa – dijo Julie

Julie dejo pasar a Ben y los dos se sentaron separados uno en cada sofá de la sala.

-¿Y qué paso? – pregunto Julie

-Ya sé que te vas a casar Julie – dijo Ben mientras la veía fijamente

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto Julie sorprendida

-Le enviaste una invitación a Gwen y a Kevin y la vi –

-Cierto –

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunto Ben

-Porque, Herve y yo nos peleamos hace como unas dos semanas y pensaba cancelar el compromiso – dijo Julie

-¿Y porque no lo cancelaste? –

-Porque, no lo sé, el vino el fin de semana y pidió perdón y he decidido no cancelarlo – dijo Julie seria

-Eso significa que lo amas –

-Sí, eso es obvio –

-¿Y lo que paso entre los dos no significo nada para ti? – pregunto Ben

-Ben… yo no lo sé –

-Ves las estas dudando, no te cases con el Julie –

-¿Y por qué no me casaría con él? -

-Porque si no te casas con el podríamos volver –

-No Ben yo no volveré contigo –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Ben, nosotros tuvimos nuestro momento y no funciono – dijo Julie

-Si no funciono pero ahora ya somos más maduros, no somos los mimos de antes – dijo Ben

-Ben, cuando terminamos quedamos como amigos y así lo siento bien, no quiero volver a pasar lo que pase contigo – dijo Julie mientras se paraba del sillón

-¿Y que hice tan malo, mientras éramos novios? – pregunto Ben

-¿En serio lo preguntas?, muy bien si no te acuerdas yo te hare recordar, besaste a una estrella del cine en frente de todo el mundo, cuando creíste que habíamos terminado y yo te pedí ayuda para encontrar a Ship no quisiste y te podría decir muchas cosas más – dijo Julie cruzando los brazos

-Pero eso ya paso Julie no tendría por qué repetirse –

-Ben el punto es que ya no confió más en ti –

-Pero… - Ben no pudo terminar de hablar porque Julie lo interrumpió

-Pero nada Ben, no puedo confiar en ti, ya no más, y ya terminamos de hablar –

-Eso es, tú ya no confías en mí, pero lo pregunta es ¿Aun sientes algo por mí? – pregunto Ben

-Ben por favor, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto así que ya vete – dijo Julie mientras se alejaba de el

-Solo contesta a esa pregunta y me voy, lo prometo –

-Está bien te contestare, No Ben ya no siento nada por ti excepto una simple amistad es todo lo que siento hacia a ti –

-Está bien lo entiendo, bueno ya me voy – dijo Ben mientras se retiraba

Ben salió de la casa de Julie dirigiéndose a su auto rápidamente, cuando subió voltio a ver la casa y vio a Julie asomada por una de las ventanas , ya no había nada más que hacer ella ya le dijo que no lo amaba, así que encendió el motor del auto y se fue.

Mientras iba conduciendo pensaba en lo que Julie le había dicho **_"No puedo confiar en ti, no más", _**ella tenía razón recordando todo lo que paso entre ellos no lo bueno si no lo malo y no eran muchas cosas pero lastimaban al corazón, fue cuando Ben lo acepto fue un completo patán con ella, la había perdido ya no podría hacer nada más.

Ya no podría tener una oportunidad más con ella.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya se que no este muy largo o algo asi como yo los hago pero es lo unico que me apetecia poner en esta parte por que soy mala, ok no, XD**_

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


	7. Capitulo 7 Sentimientos

**_Hola, ¿que tal?, ya volví, y con un nuevo episodio, prometo no volver a tardarme en actualizar tuve problemas existenciales y aparte también por falta de tiempo pero bueno eso ya no importa, los dejo con el capitulo y con una canción como siempre la canción es Because Of You de Kelly Clarckson XD _**

**_Séptimo Capitulo_**

**_Sentimientos_**

Pasaron dos días desde lo ocurrido, Ben no contactaba a nadie desde ese día lo que empezaba a preocupar a los demás pero decidieron dejarlo en paz.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban Julie y Gwen viendo los detallas de su vestido de novia:

-Esta hermoso el vestido Julie –

-Gracias Gwen, desde que lo vi me gusto mucho –

-Pensar que te casas en 7 días –

-Si ya falta poco –

-Julie tengo que preguntarte algo – dijo Gwen seria mientras se sentaba

-¿Qué pasa Gwen? – dijo Julie igual sentándose

-Es relacionado con tu boda y mi primo –dijo Gwen seria

-Oh claro, pregunta lo que quieras –

-Señoras nos permitirían un momento – dijo Gwen quien se dirigía a las señoras que estaban arreglando el vestido

-Si claro – diciendo eso se retiraron todos dejándolas a ellas dos solas

-Herve y tú ya habían cancelado la boda pero lo que nunca supe fue porque, bueno mi pregunta es ¿Por qué habían cancelado la boda? – pregunto Gwen

-Bueno… es algo complicado – Julie suspiro – No fue una discusión, eso fue una mentira que dije –

-¿Qué fue entonces? –

-Solo te diré a ti lo que realmente paso – Julie hizo una pequeña pausa – Herve me vio la cara de tonta durante unos años – dijo Julie agachando la mirada

-¿Cómo? Tratas de decir que te engaño –

-Si me engaño con alguien más durante dos años hasta que hace poco me di cuenta y cancelamos el compromiso –

-Julie ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta? – pregunto Gwen

-Me di cuenta el día de la reunión que hizo la escuela, el día en que volví a ver a tu primo –

-Mmm ya veo, ¿Y porque decidiste reanudar el compromiso? – pregunto Gwen

-Eso es algo interesante, bueno el me pidió disculpas y juro nunca volver a hacerlo –

-¿Y por eso decidiste reanudarlo?, Julie sabes que el que lo hace una lo hace dos o más veces –

-Lo sé, lo sé pero es que no es nada más por eso que volvimos a reanudar el compromiso –

-¿Y cuál es la otra razón? –

-Gwen, Herve y yo quedamos en que no le diríamos a nadie pero… -

-¿Pero?, ¿Qué pasa Julie? –

-Es que no estoy tan segura de eso de casarme con Herve –

-¿Y entonces para que reanudaste el compromiso? – pregunto Gwen

-Por esa razón que no te puedo decir Gwen –

-Mmm ya veo y no existirá también la razón de que querías alejar a mi primo de ti –

-Si también por eso –

-Julie, ¿Por qué no quieres a mi primo cerca de ti? –

-Te conto lo que paso ¿Verdad? –

-No, no nos quiso contar lo que paso el día de la reunión, el único que sabe lo que paso es Rook y él tampoco nos quiso decir –

-Que buen amigo -

-Sí, lo único que nos conto fue que tú y mi primo habían hablado y que no termino bien esa platica, fue lo único que nos dijo -

-Ya veo –

-¿Y cuál es la razón por la que no quieres cerca a Ben? –

-No lo quiero cerca por que me confunde – contesto Julie

-¿Cómo que te confunde? –

-Si me confunde, en mis sentimientos –

-¿Qué todavía sientes algo por él? –

-No, bueno es que no lo sé, a lo mejor si –

-¿Y si sigues sintiendo algo por él?, ¿Por qué te vas a casar con alguien más? –

-Por qué… -

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa Julie?, Somos amigas y sabes que puedes confiar en mi –

-Si lo sé y créeme que confió mucho en ti –

-¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas a casar con Herve? –

-Pues porque ya llevamos mucho tiempo de novios, su familia y mi familia están felices y emocionadas y se llevan bien todos –

-¿Y? –

-Y que no sé qué hacer, solo sé que debo de casarme con el –

-¿Le debes algo o qué? –

-No solo que cancelar el compromiso y volver con tu primo que es inestable emocionalmente –

-Ok eso siempre lo he sabido, pero el ya cambio y no lo estoy defendiendo sé que hizo muchas cosas malas durante la relación que tuvo contigo y que a lo mejor no es el hombre perfecto pero ya ha cambiado mucho –

-No lo sé, además ¿Qué no tiene novia?, yo que sabía tenia y es Ester –

-No ya no, corto con ella hace días –

-¿Por qué termino con ella? –

-Termino con ella por ti Julie –

-¿Por mí? – pregunto Julie incrédula

-Si por ti, él quiere estar a tu lado –

En ese momento Julie se paró de la silla y se dirigió a una ventana que daba hacia la calle.

-_Quiere estar conmigo_ – repitió Julie en voz baja

-Si exacto, pero no te dijo esto para que vayas corriendo a sus brazos, tú debes de tomar la decisión de que quieres hacer y como amiga siempre te voy a apoyar –

-Gracias Gwen –

-Para eso estamos las amigas –

-Gwen ¿Quieres saber la razón por la que me voy a casar? –

-Claro, por supuesto si me la quieres decir –

-Si te la voy a decir, pero tienes que jurar que no se lo vas a decir a nadie sin importar la decisión que tome –

-Lo juro –

-Muy bien – Julie suspiro para proseguir con la confesión que le iba a decir a Gwen – Estoy… Estoy Embarazada -

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ;)**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


	8. Capitulo 8 Secreto

**_Hola, y volvi a desaparecer perdon en serio mil perdones por tardarme en actualizar tanto es que no tuve tiempo de escribir y cada vez que queria algo se me atravesaba o no se me ocurria nada pero buenno lo importante es que sigo viva para poder terminar este fic, creo que el proximo capitulo a a ser el final, pero bueno ya voy a dejar que disfruten este capitulo con la cancion Hymm for the missing de Red (creo que las canciones que pongo no encajan en nada pero me gusta ponerlas XD)_**

**_Octavo Capitulo_**

**_Secreto_**

-¡¿Qué?! – Gwen estaba impactada ante la confesión de Julie - ¿En serio? –

-Si –

-No lo puedo creer ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –

-El doctor dijo que una semana o menos –

-Bien, pero te tengo una pregunta – dijo Gwen algo inquieta

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Él bebe que estas esperando es de Herve ¿Verdad? – pregunto Gwen seria

-S… Si… Por supuesto que si – contesto Julie nerviosa

-Julie, no soy tonta y sé que algo más paso entre tú y mi primo y yo creo que a lo mejor ese bebe que esperas es de mi primo –

-¡Que!, no como crees, bueno, no yo estoy segura que es de Herve –

-Si tú crees y quieres creer eso, está bien solo te dijo esto como amiga Julie no como prima de Ben, yo se detectar escancias y en ti no detecto ni un poquito de Herve y mucho menos en ese bebe que viene en camino, pero yo soy tu amiga no voy a decir nada y la decisión que tomes yo la aceptare –

Julie no sabía que contestarle a lo mejor Gwen tenía razón, bueno no era a lo mejor, tenía toda la razón sus poderes no podían fallarle, pero ahora que haría estaba a unos pocos dos de casarse y estaba embarazada de otro hombre que clase de mujer era y aparte Herve sabía que estaba embarazada.

-Gracias Gwen –

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Julie, somos amigas y nos ayudamos, pero ya me tengo que ir – dijo Gwen levantándose

-Sí, nos vemos –

-Nos vemos – dijo Gwen mientras salía

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la conversación de Gwen y Julie y la boda de ella con Herve se realizara al día siguiente.

-Kevin… -

-¿Qué pasa Gwen? –

-Tú puedes mantener un secreto – dijo Gwen inquieta

-Claro –

-Bueno es que es un secreto que me contaron y me dijeron que no lo contara pero… -Gwen hizo una pausa

-Pero no lo puedes mantener en secreto porque es algo de vida o muerte – dijo Kevin acercándose más a ella

-Bueno no tanto como de vida o muerte, solo es un secreto que puede afectar a varias personas –

-Muy bien y ¿de qué trata ese secreto? – pregunto Kevin intrigado

-Es sobre Ben y Julie, bueno es más un secreto que me conto Julie –

-Ok, no me digas te dijo que sigue enamorada de tu primo pero prefiere casase con Herve –

-No exactamente – dijo Gwen

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el secreto?- pregunto Kevin serio e intrigado

-Julie está embarazada –

-Wow ¿Qué? –

-Que Julie está embarazada –

-Bueno eso no algo raro, ya que pronto se va a casar y además muchas parejas hacen eso primero los hijos y después se casan – dijo Kevin y Gwen lo veía seriamente - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Ese bebe que está esperando no es de Herve – dijo Gwen seria

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber? –

-Porque si te cuerdas yo puedo sentir esencias de las personas, ¿Si te acuerdas que puedo hacer eso? –

-Sí, muchas veces nos ayudó en las misiones –

-Bueno pues yo tengo muy apegada la esencia de mi primo y ese bebe tenía una mezcla entre la esencia de Julie y de Ben –

-¿Estas segura? –

-Si –

-Y supongo que Ben no lo sabe – dijo Kevin cruzándose de brazos

-Sí, no lo sabe y no sé si decirle a Ben ya que es mi primo pero le prometí a Julie que respetaría su decisión de que ella quiere creer que es de Herve –

-Mmm eso es un dilema existencial –

-Si lo sé –

-Pero Ben es tu primo y deberías de decirle pero por el otro lado Julie es tu amiga –

-Si –

-Yo creo que deberías decirle a Ben –

-Pero y si Julie se enoja conmigo –

-Gwen él es tu primo, es tu familia y si no te equivocas jamás lo sabremos –

-Creo que tienes razón –

-Entonces que esperas cariño ve y dile a Ben –

-Pero él se fue a una misión en el espacio junto con Rook –

-Hay que ir al cuartel de los plomeros para contactarnos con el –

-Cierto, vamos rápido –

(…)

-Gwen, Kevin hola –

-Hola abuelo Max –

-Hola señor Tennyson –

-Abuelo necesito contactarme con Ben es urgente –

-Claro, ahora mismo contacto a la nave de Rook –

-Gracias y podría ser en una sala donde nadie nos oiga –

-Eh si claro, por acá –

-Espero que te haga caso – dijo Kevin

-Claro que hará caso –

-Ya está entrando en contacto con la nave, tengo que irme a resolver otros asuntos – y diciendo esto el Abuelo Max salió de la sala

-Gracias Abuelo –

(…)

-Ben está entrando una llamada de la estación –

-Ya voy – dijo Ben regresando a sentarse a su lugar

-Ben tengo algo importante que decirte, a hola Rook – decía Gwen mientras la imagen se aclaraba más y a tras de ella estaba Kevin

-Hola Gwen – dijo Rook

-¿Qué paso prima?, ¿Paso algo malo? –

-No, no pasó nada malo, es que… - Gwen no sabía cómo decirle a Ben

-Se trata sobre Julie - dijo Kevin

-Oh, prima estamos muy ocupados y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de escuchar nada sobre ella – decía bien mientras se cara expresaba seriedad pero se le notaba un poco de enojo

-Ben por favor escúchame es importante si no lo fuera no me hubiera tomado la molestia de avisarte –

-Gwen tiene razón y si esta Kevin también significa que si es importante – alejo Rook

-Está bien, Rook te puedo pedir un favor –

Claro Ben –

-Tapate los oídos –

-¿Qué? –

-Por favor – dijo Ben y Rook de mala gana lo hizo -¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir que es tan importante? –

-Julie está embarazada – contesto Gwen, Ben se quedó por unos momentos en silencio al principio se veía sorprendido pero luego su cara se puso sin expresión alguna

-Que bien, felicítala por mí –

-Ben no seas estúpido – dijo Kevin –Ese bebe que espera es tuyo – Ben no supo que contestar se quedó en shock unos minutos y Rook se destapo los oídos bueno el escucho todo ya que no se tapó bien los oídos

-Gracias por avisarme Gwen, nos vemos – diciendo eso Ben corto la conversación

-¿Qué planeas hacer Ben? – pregunto Rook

-No lo sé, ella se casa mañana a medio día y nosotros llegamos hasta el anochecer, no puedo hacer nada –

-Si puedes –

-No ella ya eligió, sigamos con lo que hacíamos Rook-

-Está bien Ben –

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado XD**_

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


	9. Capitulo 9 Final

**_Hola, se que no tengo perdon por el tiempo que me tarde en actulizar pero tuve algunos problemas con la computadora, en la escuela, bueno en fin pero lo importante es que aqui esta el ultimo capitulo disfrutenlo_**

**_Capitulo Nueve _**

**_Final_**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Gwen había contactado con Ben para decirle del embarazo de Julie, era en lo único que podía pensar, ya habían regresado de la misión, ni siquiera se despidió de Rook lo único que hizo es irse directamente a su casa.

_¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Si mi prima tiene razón?, ¿Qué tal si él bebe que espera Julie si es mío? _Eran las preguntas que no le dejaban en paz.

_Ring _

Fue inmediatamente a contestar el teléfono – Bueno –

-Ben, soy Rook –

-Ah, Hola Rook ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto despreocupadamente

-Nada, ¿Cómo estás? – se le oía la voz un tanto preocupada

-Bien – su contestación fue inmediata

-Ben, creo que deberías hacer algo –

-¿Con que? –

-Con lo de Julie –

-Rook – su voz sonó cansada – ella no me lo dijo, de seguro es por qué no me quiere cerca –

-Pero ella tampoco te ha dicho eso –

-Rook no quiero hablar de eso, estoy muy cansado voy a ir a dormir, adiós – colgó el teléfono inmediatamente

**_Un día después _**

-Te vez muy bonita con ese vestido de novia hija –

-Gracias Mamá – dijo sin muchas ganas

-No pareces muy feliz hija ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la Señora Yamamoto

-Claro que estoy feliz – contesto inmediatamente

-Entonces ¿Por qué no sonríes? –

Julie se dio la vuelta mirando al espejo que tenía enfrente, su mamá tenía razón no parecía feliz, de hecho no lo estaba, no podía de dejar de pensar en Ben.

_No ya basta, te vas a casar hoy, no puedes estar pensando en él _se decía a sí misma en la mente

-Es por los nervios Mamá – mintió

-Bueno te dejo, termina de arreglarte lo que falta, porque ya falta poco para que empiece tu boda –

-Claro –

(…)

Ben se encontraba viendo la televisión, cuando vio que en un canal estaban diciendo que la boda de Julie y Herve se realizaría ese día en unos minutos.

-Te rindes muy fácil Ben Tennyson –

-Azmuth ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido hace tiempo que no lo veía

-Ah, solo veo como pierdes a la mujer que amas –

¿Y eso a ti te interesa? – pregunto de una forma grosera

-No me importa, solo estoy viendo que somos iguales en algo –

-¿En qué? – pregunto fastidiado

-En que los dos perdimos a la mujer que amamos –

-Yo aún no la pierdo –

-Ahh pero lo harás, porque encuentras aquí sentado sin hacer algo –

-Estas diciéndome ¿Qué hacer? –

-No, por supuesto que no, tú ya eres un adulto y tomas tus propias decisiones, al igual que siempre lo hiciste –

Ben se quedó callado

-Ben Tennyson esta va a ser la primera y última vez que te ayude sin que me lo pidieras sin que te pidiera que hicieras algo a cambio – dijo Azmuth muy serio – Estas cometiendo un grave error al no hacer nada – prosiguió – Solo hay un amor en la vida y aunque yo creo más en la ciencia sé que el amor si existe y tú lo vas a dejar ir, eso no es muy listo de tu parte… bueno nunca has sido muy listo –

-¡Oye! –

-Cállate y escucha, deberías de ponerte de pie e ir con la mujer que amas –

-Pero ella no siente lo mismo –

-Los humanos, seres tan tontos – dijo de una forma burlona – ocultan sus sentimientos y mientes por ello –

-Wow, se ve que en serio quieres ayudarme –

-Si pero de nada sirve si no te paras y vas con ella –

Ben empezó a pensarlo mejor, quizás todo lo que decía Azmuth era verdad y si la tenía no se daría por vencido, se paró rápidamente y salió de su departamento sin decirle nada a Azmuth o cerrar bien la puerta, bajo corriendo muy rápido las escaleras, estaba dispuesto a convertirse en XLR8 cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Vas a usar el omnitrix? –

-Si – contesto rápidamente

-No, debes de hacer esto por ti mismo, sin la ayuda de tus poderes –

-Pero la iglesia en la que se va a casar está casi en las afueras de la ciudad –

-Pues usa tu Carro Ben Tennyson, usa la cabeza no lo único que existen son los poderes que posees por el omnitrix –

-Tienes razón –

Se fue corriendo rápidamente hacia su carro y se fue rápidamente.

Iba a la mitad del camino cuando al automóvil se le acabo la gasolina.

-¡Demonios! – exclamo

No espero un momento más, salió rápidamente del automóvil y empezó a correr ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la iglesia, estaba seguro de que llegaría a tiempo.

Llego a los pocos minutos, pero no veía a nadie, ni siquiera había automóviles en todo el perímetro.

_A lo mejor llegue tarde _se le cruzo esa idea por la cabeza pero no podía ser había llegado rápido, bueno no tan rápido con habría querido pero no era para que la ceremonia hubiera terminado, a lo mejor nadie había llegado en auto y seguían a dentro en plana ceremonia.

Fue corriendo hacia la puesta y la abrió rápidamente, no había nadie, no llego a tiempo, no lo podía creer, ahora Azmuth tenía razón los dos habían perdido a la mujer que amaban, no sabía que hacer lo único que quería era alejarse para poder pensar, se acordó de un parque que estaba cerca y se dirigía hacia allá a lo mejor sentarse en una de las bancas sin que nadie lo molestara lo dejaría pensar para saber qué hacer.

En el parque no podía de dejar de pensar en Julie y de su embarazo, su prima Gwen no podría estar equivocada, ese bebe que esperaba era suyo, y ella se acababa de casar con alguien más y eso significaba que no lo vería crecer junto a ella, esa idea lo entristeció, había niños en el parque y el los veía detenidamente y una voz dulce lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ben –

\- Julie – ahí estaba ella con un hermoso y sencillo vestido de novia - ¿Qué haces aquí? Te acabas de casar –

-No, no me case a último momento cancele la boda –

-¿Pr que no te casaste? – pregunto

-Por qué no podía de dejar de pensar en ti – fue una respuesta que sorprendió a Ben – me di cuenta que en realidad jamás te he dejado de amar, en que no quería que tu hijo llevara otro apellido y en que no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú –

-¿Mi hijo? –

-Si tu hijo, estoy embarazada –

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –

-No lo sé –

-Y entonces no solo cancelaste tu boda por él bebe, sino que lo hiciste también porque me amas –

-Sí, pero no sé si tú todavía quieras estar conmigo y no solo por él bebe –

-Julie, claro que todavía quiero estar contigo, te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo – se levantó y se incoó enfrente de ella – y de hecho quiero pedirte algo – hizo una breve pausa – Julie Yamamoto ¿Te casarías conmigo?, claro que no traigo anillo pero lo conseguiré –

-Claro que si Ben, me casare contigo – en ese momento él se paró y la beso, un beso dulce y suave.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mas tarde subire e epilogo :)**_

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


	10. Epilogo

**_Bueno aqui esta el epilogo disfrutenlo_**

**_Epilogo_**

**_2 años después _**

Ben y Julie se casaron meses después de que naciera él bebe, había sido niño le pusieron Ken tenía los ojos verdes como Ben pero el cabello negro como Julie pero se parecía más a Ben.

-Ben, ya llegaste – dijo Julie mientras se paraba para saludarlo

-Sí, Rook y Rayona viene conmigo quiere decirnos algo a todos –

-Hola Rook, hola Rayona –

-Hola Julie – dijeron los dos

-Prima no te había visto –

-Hola Ben – se paró lentamente del sofá se le empezaba a notar más el embarazo de 6 meses, cuando se enteraron ella y Kevin se pusieron muy felices

-Bueno solo falta Kevin – dijo Julie

-Ya llegue – se oyó la voz de Kevin entrando

-Hablando del Rey de Roma – dijo Ben en un tono burlón

-Jajaja que chistoso, me llego tu mensaje de que viniera ¿Qué pasa? –

-Rook quiere decirnos algo –

-Muy bien ya estamos todos ¿Qué quieres decirnos? – pregunto Julie sentándose en el sofá, el pequeño Ken se encontraba a su lado en una alfombra jugando con unos cuantos juguetes

-Rayona y to vamos a casarnos – anuncio alegre

-Felicidades – dijo Ben mientras se acercaba y felicitaba a Rook y Rayona lo mismo hacían los demás

Ben se alejó y tomo a su hijo en brazos y dijo:

-Bueno esta noticia hay que celebrarla, yendo a cenar a algún lugar –

-¿Y con quien dejaras a mi sobrino? – pregunto Gwen

-Con mis padres –

-No, esta vez le toca a los míos Ben –

-Está bien, lo dejaremos con los tuyos, pero ya vámonos que hace hambre –

-En serio que tú no cambias Tennyson – dijo Kevin mientras salió con Gwen y detrás de ellos Rayona y Rook

-Traigo sus cosas y nos vamos Ben – Julie se dirigió al cuarto de Ken

-¿Listo para ver a tus abuelos Kenny? –

-Si papi – contesto con una dulce voz

-Bueno ya traje sus cosa vámonos que nos esperan – dijo Julie saliendo del cuarto de Ken

-Cierto, vámonos – salieron rápidamente cerrando bien la puerta de la casa en la que viven felices con la familia que están formando.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, por sus comentarios sus favorites y sus seguir me ayudaron mucho, gracias por acompañarme en este fic _**

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


End file.
